Drunken Night
by Arisa-nii
Summary: Steve and Tony ended up in bed after a night of drinking, but what will Steve do when Tony tells him what really happened that night after him thinking that it was all just Tony's fault. (Sorry not very good at summaries but I promise it's a good story, so please read) Warning: Yaoi in Chapters 3 and on.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there.  
Here's a story that my friend Gaby requested.  
A fanfic of Captain America(Steve) and Iron Man(Tony).  
It took me a little bit of time because I didn't know how to start it, but I finally did it...I hope you guys like it.  
Hope You Also Like The Story Gaby ^_^  
Well here's the first chapter..

* * *

Chapter 1

"TONY!" Steve yelled running through the doors of Stark Tower.

Everyone in the building went quiet and stared at him. He ignored them and looked around to see if he could spot Tony. He heard the elevator door open and saw Pepper. He ran towards her.

"Pepper, where's Tony" He asked her grabbing her by the shoulder.

"He's upstairs working on his armor again, and when did you start calling him Tony instead of ?" She asked Steve as he walked inside the elevator.

"Ah...uh...last night" Steve said looking down at the floor as the elevator door closed.

"...Did he just say last night?" Pepper asked herself. Since she wasn't sure she ignored the thought and went to do was she was going to do.

"I really hope she didn't hear what I said" Steve sighed. Leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"Ah..." Steve moaned putting his hand on his back.

_Man, did he really have to do it that hard. _

Steve stood in the elevator thinking about what he was even doing here right now.

Why would Tony even do that to me?_  
_

**Ding!**

Steve looked up as the elevator door opened. He walked out toward Tony's apartment.*

"TONY! Where are you?" Steve yelled to see if anyone would answer.

No one did. He looked around to see if he could spot anyone around but no luck.

He kept walking and went down a few steps. Now he could see almost the whole apartment. It looked very nice and clean.

_That is probably Pepper's doing. _Steve thought._ Tony doesn't seem like the king of person to have a clean place._

As he kept walking he heard a noise behind him.

"What are you doing" He asked as the person touched his shoulder.

"That's my line, what are you doing here?" Tony asked him turning him around.

"I was looking for you" Steve raised his voice when he answered Tony's question.

"Why?" Tony asked drinking from his coffee.

"Because you left without saying anything "

"Well I tried waking you up but you always ended up going back to sleep" Tony walked passed Steve towards his desk.

"You could've at least left me a note or something saying that you had come to Stark tower"

"I could've done that but I didn't find any paper or a pencil to write you a note with, plus why would I even leave you a note when you look to pissed of at me" Tony sat down.

"So you were going to leave me a note" Steve looked down at the floor.

"Mmmm...not really but since you look so cute right now asking me, why not do it the next time I stay over at your house"

"I'm not cute and what do you mean next time!" Steve looked up at Tony with a shocked expression.

"Well don't you want a next time" Tony stood up and walked towards Steve.

"I guess I do, but why did you even do that to me last night!?"

" Did what?" Tony stood in front of Steve and looked at him.

"You know exactly what you did" Steve stepped back glaring at Tony.

"OK, I get it you're mad, but I did a lot of things to you, so I don't know exactly what you're talking about"

"Everything, I'm talking about everything" Steve yelled.

"I did "everything" because you seemed like you really wanted it"

"What makes you think I wanted you to do all those things to me" Steve kept glaring at Tony.

"Because you had a turn on and you were flustered, it made you look like a girl"

"Is that the only reason you did all that stuff to me?"

"Yeah...that's all..what other reason so you want me to have?" Tony answered as he walked away.

"..." Steve didn't know what to say. "Hey!..where do you think you're going?!" Steve ran after Tony.

"To my room I'm tired, I haven't slept all night or morning, since I started working on my armor right after I got home...and why are you yelling to me as if I were to run away"

"Well that's not really my problem now is it? And I'm not yelling after you"

"Yes it is, because of you I stayed awake almost all night long"

"No, you were the one doing all those perverted things to me...I was the one who had...your...your dick..up my ass..."

"I don't deny that I was the one doing all that to you, but you were the one who seduced me with the way you were looking at me"

* * *

Thank you for reading please review


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long in updating it's just that I got grounded so I couldn't update stories at home, so I just waited until I went to school to type my stories out and update them.

Anyway here's the second chapter of Drunken Night.

* * *

"I wasn't looking at you in any way...was I?" Steve asked lowering his voice.

"Want me to tell you how you were looking at me" To asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Yeah" Steve answered as he nodded his head.

"Then come and sit next to me" Tony patted the bed on a spot next to him.

"No, I'm fine standing up" Steve took a step backwards.

"Alright then, but I won't tell you anything" Tony answered and looked at Steve straight into his eyes.

Steve flinched at the sudden change in tone in Tony's voice.

"...Your tone changed...a..are you mad?" Steve asked trying to avoid eye contact with Tony.

"No, I'm not mad, I'm just tired"

"Oh...uh...I should leave and let you sleep" Steve turned around to try to get to the door.

"You don't have to go, you can stay here if you want, plus I still need to tell you what you want to know" Tony went behind Steve and grabbed him by the waist.

"Hey...let...let go, didn't you say you were tired" Steve struggled to get away from Tony's grip, but stopped when he

"Yeah..I **was **tired, but I'm not tired anymore" Tony holded Steve tighter.

As Tony held him tighter, Steve stop struggling to get away. Tony noticed that and pulled him with him to the bed.

"W...what are you doing" Steve asked as he fell sitting on Tony's lap.

"Well since you didn't want to sit on the bed, I assumed you wanted to sit on my lap" Tony put one of his arms on Steve's chest.

"I don't want to sit on your lap, so let me sit on the bed instead" Steve moved his hips to try to loosen Tony's grip but stopped when he felt something hard against his ass.

"The way your eyes looked last night, they were full of lust and want, and yeah you may not be a girl but you still turned me on, even if your eyes hadn't turned me on you yourself did" Tony rested his head on Steve's shoulder.

"What do you mean I turned you on?" Steve asked nervously.

"You were the one who pushed me to the floor and started kissing me" Tony looked up at Steve.

"You're lying to me aren't you?" Steve asked.

"No, I'm not lying to you, I'm telling you the truth"

Steve couldn't say anything now. He didn't remember much from last night, except the fact about his ass hurting.

"If you say I started it, why did you even go along with it" Steve asked silently.

"Didn't I just say you seduced me" Tony answered pulling Steve against him.

"Just because someone starts seducing you doesn't mean you have to go along with it, and stop pulling me towards you I can feel your dick against me"

"Well you are sitting on top of me, so it's fine, but what are you gonna do now, now that I told you what happened last night"

"Nothing, because I'm still saying it's your fault" Steve looked leaned on Tony's shoulder.

"Wha...why is it my fault?" Tony grabbed Steve and pushed him on the bed as he went on top of him.

"It's your fault because you let me drink to much" Steve reached up and gently touched Tony's face. " And because you let me drink to much now I can't remember what happened last night"

Steve looked up at Tony. He slowly pulled Tony towards him and kissed him.

"Please remind me what we did last night" Steve said as he ended the kiss.

"You sure you won't regret it" Tony smirked and kissed Steve again, but this time he pushed his tongue inside Steve's mouth. As he kept kissing he felt Steve squirm under him.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve felt Tony's tongue play with his own. He closed his eyes.

"You seem scared want me to stop" Tony ended the kiss.

"No, don't stop I was the one who suggested this so it's fine to keep going" Steve told Tony holding on to him.

"Good, 'cause I was not going to stop anyway" Tony started licking and biting Steve's neck.

"Ah...hey don't bite...you'll leave marks on my neck"

"What do you mean..didn't you want me to remind you of what we did last night" Tony bite Steve again.

"Well I did want you to remind me of last night, but why do you have to bite my neck" Steve moved his neck and gave Tony more access to his neck.

"Since you can't see the back of your neck I guess you didn't notice, so I'll tell you, I gave you some love bite in the back of your neck"

"What did you say" Steve asked covering his neck from the back.

"Why are you hiding it now, it's too late anyway, 'cause I bet lot's of people notice them by now"

Steve blush wondering how many people **did** see the hickies on his neck.

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore, let's just keep going" Steve looked away.

"You sure aren't you worried what people might think of you by seeing those on you?" Tony asked.

"Why does it even matter when you were the one who did them, but who cares if people saw them, just keep going I'm already hard"

"Huh" Tony looked down and saw that Steve was already rock hard."You got hard because you felt good when I bit you?"

"Shut up...so what if I did...if something feels good then it feels good" Steve looked at Tony with lust filled eyes.

"Well then you are doing the eyes that you used to seduce me last night"

"Then, I'll use them to seduce you again" Steve held on to Tony by the neck and started to nibble it then he bucked his hips making their erections touch.

"Nnn...it's more like your trying to seduce me with your body" Tony put his one of his hands on Steve's erection.

"Yeah, so it's working isn't it" Steve kept nibbling Tony's neck.

"I guess it is...what do you want me to do now?" Tony asked as he started to rub Steve's erection through his pants.

"I want you to do what you did to me last night, don't make me repeat it again" Steve let go of Tony and put his arms rested his hands next to his body.

"OK, I got it, but if you want me to do what I did last night you have to take your clothes off for me, can you do that?"

"Ah...yeah I can do that..are you going to take your clothes off too?"

"Yeah I am but I wanna see you take your clothes off first"

Steve nodded and started to take his shirt off. He looked at Tony and blushed. Steve felt his body heat up.

_Why am I getting all heated up, when he's only looking at me nothing else._ Steve thought to himself as he was started to unbutton his pants.

Tony stared at Steve, he could see him blushing even he was trying to hide it by looking down. He saw that Steve had started taking his pants off, but then he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Tony asked as he looked down at what Steve's hands were doing.

"I...I can't take my pants off"Steve said as he covered himself.

"Why? Because you have a hard on" Tony asked as he walking towards Steve.

"Yeah, and that's why"

"Well I already saw you naked yesterday even if you don't remember"

Steve blushed, but didn't stop covering himself. Tony grabbed Steve by the wrist and threw him on the bed.

"Ah...what are you doing you idiot" Steve exclaimed as he landed on the bed.

"You're taking to long...so I got impatient" Tony took Steve pants off.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's Chapter 4 of Drunken Night.

Warning: Yaoi ahead ^_^

* * *

"Tony...don't touch...ah" Steve moaned as Tony started to rub his erection.

"You're really hard, I guess you really do want to do it with me" Tony tightly grabbed Steve's erection.

"Ah...that..hurts..hah" Steve moaned as he put his hands on Tony's shoulders.

"You say it hurts, but you really seem to like it when I do it" Tony tighten his grip again.

"Ah" Steve arched his head back at the pain and at the same time pleasure at what Tony was doing. "Tony...I...want to cum" Steve looked at Tony with lust.

"What do you want to do?" Tony asked as he kept rubbing his dick.

"Ngh...b...blow me" Steve said pulling his boxers down to take his dick out and put it in front of Tony's face.

"You're really a pervert, you know that, but since I want to hear you moaning I'll do you tell me" Tony said as he put the head of Steve's dick in his mouth.

Steve moaned when he felt the heat of Tony's tongue play with the tip of his dick while he was sucking him. Steve grabbed on to Tony's shoulders and bucked his hips up.

Tony felt Steve's dick go deeper in his throat. It didn't bother him much, but it still felt weird to him. He started to suck harder on Steve's dick, now he could feel pre-cum in his mouth. He sucked a few more times and then stopped. He heard Steve whimper when he did.

"T...Tony...why...did you stop...I was about to cum" Steve moaned.

"That's exactly why I stopped because you were about to cum without me" Tony said grabbing Steve's dick.

"Hah...you want me to help you cum too?" Steve asked looking down at Tony.

"And what will you do to help me cum?" Tony went up and kissed Steve.

"Mmm...if you want I could suck your dick too" Steve calmly said but blush brightly.

"If you want to do that you can" Tony said taking off his clothes and laying down on the bed.

"I..I..do want to do it" Steve started to go on top of Tony.

"Hey, turn around so your ass can be facing me" Tony pulled Steve on top of him and turning him around.

"Uh...so we're going to suck each other" Steve said trying to look at Tony.

"Yeah is there any problem with that?"

"Ngh..no..it's fine" Steve looked down at Tony's erection and blushed.

He didn't say anything and started licking Tony's erection. He sucked lightly on the head he could hear some moaning coming from Tony. He smiled knowing he was now also giving pleasure to him.

Tony could feel Steve's tongue playing around with his erection. Still, he could feel Steve was embarrassed in sucking him. Tony, opened Steve's legs and started to suck on Steve's dick again.

Tony pulled Steve down, then he started to lick his entrance.

"Ah...Tony...what..are you doing?" Steve said moving his hips.

Tony didn't answer and kept licking Steve's entrance. He licked it a few more times and then pushed his tongue inside of Steve.

"Hah...ah..Tony...your tongue is..in..inside me isn't it" Steve said reaching his now invaded opening.

"Yeah" Tony said pushing his tongue inside Steve again.

Steve moaned at the feeling of Tony's tongue inside him, he couldn't help but push his body backwards to make Tony's tongue deeper inside him.

"Do you like my tongue that much, that you have to make it go deeper inside you?" Tony asked and took his tongue out.

"Well...it's not that I like it...but...it just feels really good when I feel it in me..." Steve said in between breaths.

"Oh...I see" Tony said putting one of his fingers in his mouth and then inserting it in Steve's now wet opening.

"Ah...w...what did you put inside me?" Steve moaned trying to get off Tony.

"I'm just fingering you right now...like it?" Tony asked adding another finger.

"I...I like it, but it...feels weird.." Steve moaned as he moved his hips.

Tony kept moving his fingers in and out of Steve's opening, while at the same time licking it to kept it nice and wet. He could feel Steve tense up, but he ignored that and added another finger.

"Ah...Tony...hurts...to...much" Steve moaned and moved his hips again.

"Stop complaining, you had my whole dick inside you yesterday, so kept sucking my dick if you don't want it to hurt when I put it inside you" Tony opened his fingers stretching Steve's opening widely." Looks nice and clean inside you, did you clean it this morning?" Tony asked opening Steve more with his other hand.

"Ah...no...well I...did because there was cum in my ass...and it felt weird to have all...of it inside me" Steve blushed and moaned feeling his ass being played with.

"Oh, you didn't like feeling my cum inside you?" Tony licked Steve's opening again and took his fingers out.

"Ah...no...not really...I told you if felt weird"

"Well then, I guess I have to get you used to my cum" Tony said pulling Steve off him and laying him on the bed then going on top of him and opening his legs.

* * *

That is all for this chapter.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asked as Tony got in between his opened legs.

"What do you think I'm doing, I'm going to have sex with you" Tony said pulling Steve's legs up.

"Ah...Tony.. don't do that" Steve said trying to put his legs down.

"Hey don't move, I'm just trying to get a good view of your ass" Tony said looking at Steve's ass.

"But...but..why do you want to do that?" Steve asked blushing and opened his legs a bit.

"Do you want me to loosen you up before I enter you or do you prefer it to hurt when I enter you" Tony said playing with Steve's entrance with one of his fingers.

Steve moaned when he felt Tony play with his ass. Tony saw that and pushed his finger inside Steve. He moved it in and out of him making Steve's hips buck up.

"You like this, don't you Steve?" Tony asked and licked Steve's entrance as he played with it.

"Ah...Tony...don't lick it...it's...it's dirty" Steve said putting his hand on Tony's head to try to stop him.

"It's not dirty, if it were we would have to go to the bathroom and get it cleaned up, now won't we" Tony said smirking at Steve as he licked Steve's entrance again.

"Hah...uh...Tony...I...I want to feel more...um..can you add...a..another finger please?" Steve said covering his face.

"Hmm...alright...if that's what you want" Tony added another finger in Steve's entrance.

"Mmm...ah...hah...it feel good...why..why do I feel like this?" Steve said as he started playing with his erection.

"Heh..you seem to be enjoying this, playing with yourself already." Tony took his fingers out of Steve.

"Ah...you took your fingers out why?" Steve said as he kept playing with his erection.

"Well I don't think its fair if you're the only one enjoying this, I want to have fun too"

Tony opened Steve's legs more and put his dick towards Steve's entrance. Steve whimpered feeling Tony's hot dick at his entrance.

"Tony...just put if in already" Steve blushed and put his legs around Tony's waist.

Tony smiled and did as Steve told him. He pushed his dick inside Steve. Steve moaned and bucked his hips up wanting to feel more of Tony.

Tony started thrusting into Steve. He could feel Steve tensing up but he could also see that he was enjoying this very much.

"T..Tony...it feels..ah..good..but...it..also..h..hurts" Steve moaned as he hugged Tony by his neck.

"But it seems you feel more pleasure than pain since you're still hard" Tony said grabbing Steve's erection.

"Ah...don't touch it...I'm about to cum" Steve moaned moving Tony's hand away from his erection.

"You're already this wet from me going inside you? Steve do you love me?" Tony asked as he hugged him and thrusted into him faster.

Steve didn't know what to say. He liked Tony but, love?

"I...I don't know if I love you...hah...but maybe...I do since..I'm letting you do this a second time" Steve said and hugged Tony tighter.

"Alright but, you do know that Pepper also does this with me, right?" Tony looked at Steve.

Steve didn't say anything, although he did know the relationship between Tony and Pepper he didn't like Tony doing this kind of thing with her, it annoyed and pissed him off.

"Then...break up with her then you won't have to do anything with her" Steve looked up at Tony with tearful eyes.

Tony saw Steve's face, he was about to cry. Tony touched Steve's face and kissed his forehead.

"Do you really want to break my reputation of being the man who always sleeps with every girl he sees?" Tony smiled at Steve.

"Yes" Steve answered and pulled Tony down for a kiss.

"Fine, if that's what you want I'll do it" Tony said after he ended the kiss. " But, you'll have to take responsibility every time I want to have sex" Tony said as he started thrusting into Steve faster than before

* * *

That's all see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve could feel Tony thrust deep into him. Although it hurt the pleasure in it was bigger than the pain.

"Hah...so...do..you promise to have sex only with me and no one else" Steve asked wrapping his legs around Tony's waist.

"Are you going to have sex with me every time I feel like having sex?" Tony asked pushing deeper into Steve.

"Ah...yeah...I will..w..why do ..you think ...I told you to..stop having sex with Pepper or any of the other girl"

"I thought you said it because you were being selfish" Tony said touching Steve's cheek.

"Yeah...I am..selfish in sharing the things I love" Steve looked away blushing.

"Why are you so cute when you blush" Tony said kissing Steve.

"Mmm...hah...T...Tony...I...I'm a..about to cum" Steve moaned into the kiss.

"Well we can't have you doing that now can we" Tony said pulling out of Steve and reaching for one of his drawers.

"W..what are you doing?" Steve asked nervously as he watch Tony look for something.

"Hmm...you'll see" Tony said as he pull out a ribbon out of his drawer.

"Ah...w..what's that for?" Steve asked.

Tony didn't answer, he grabbed Steve's erection and started to wrap the ribbon around it. Steve didn't say anything as he watched Tony.

"Hey, Steve...cover your mouth with your hands" Tony told Steve as he started to tie the ribbon that was now around Steve's erection.

Steve did as Tony said and covered his mouth with his hands. He looked at Tony and when their eyes met he saw Tony smirk. Then he felt something tied tightly around his dick and he screamed/whimpered as it got tighter now he knew why Tony had told him to cover his mouth.

"Hah...T..Tony...pl..please take that off... hurts" Steve moaned as he held on to Tony's arms.

"I can't do that, if I take it off you will cum without me and I don't want that to happen" Tony said grabbing Steve's arms and turning him around."Now then lets just forget about that for right now and enjoy this" Tony said as he kneeled behind Steve and opened Steve's entrance more with his fingers as he entered him again.

"Ah" Steve moaned as he felt Tony hit his good spot over and over again. Steve reached down and started to pump himself.

"You know no matter how much you do that you won't be able to cum since it nicely tied with the ribbon" Tony said thrusting harder into Steve.

"I..I can...see...that...but...I.I can..at least ...feel good if ...I do this" Steve moaned as he keep pumping himself along with Tony thrusting into him.

"Heh, you want this to be more enjoyable" Tony asked as he too grabbed Steve's erection and rubbed the head that was now leaking with pre-cum.

"Tony...don't touch...me." Steve moaned as Tony kept playing with the tip of his dick.

"Really, you don't want me to touch you" Tony asked as he pressed the tip and made Steve moan.

"Nnn..don't.." Steve moaned as he felt Tony touch him.

"Don't what?" Tony asked pressing the tip of Steve's dick again.

"Hah...don't...ah...stop touching me...I...want you to touch me more" Steve said moving his hips back to meet Tony's thrusting into him.

"Alright" Tony said as he starting to play more with Steve's dick as he thrusted into him.

Steve could feel the pleasure of not being able to cum even he wanted to. He looked down and could see the ribbon tied around his dick. When he looked at it he could feel himself blush.

"T..Tony...I really...w..want ..to cum...please...take the ribbon off" Steve moaned and turned around to look at Tony who was also looking at him.

"No" Tony said as he pulled Steve up and then he sat down leaning on the head of the bed.

"Ah...w..what..are you doing" Steve said as he saw that he was now sitting on Tony.

"Well didn't you say you wanted me to take this off" Tony said as he touched the ribbon that was on Steve's dick.

"Nnn..yeah I did say that" Steve said as he watched Tony start undoing the ribbon.

"Hey, aren't you going to start moving" Tony asked and stop what he was doing.

"Me...but...w..why" Steve asked.

"Because I'm busy undoing the ribbon"

"F..Fine...I..do..it" Steve said he started to move himself.

* * *

That is all for this one chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony grabbed Steve's waist as he moved. He was enjoying the show that Steve was giving him, doing everything by himself even if this was his second time doing this he was pretty good at doing what he wanted.

"You are so wet inside, you're enjoying this aren't you, it's not just me" Tony said pulling Steve up and then pulling him down.

"Ah...don't...do that...too...deep" Steve cried out when Tony pulled him down on him.

"And why not you like it don't you?" Tony pulled Steve into a kiss.

Steve kiss Tony back, then hugged him by the neck to deepen the kiss. He pushed his tongue inside Tony's mouth and started exploring.

Tony smirked and went along with Steve kissing him. He grabbed Steve's hips and moved him. He could hear Steve moan into the kiss.

"Mmm...hah...Tony...more" Steve moaned resting his head on the crook of Tony's neck.

"Alright" Tony turned them around now he was the one on top of Steve.

Steve whimpered when Tony pulled out, but he soon quieted down when he felt the head of Tony's cock at his entrance.

Tony smirked as he saw Steve go quiet and he slowly pushed the head of his cock inside Steve, but he didn't move. Tony could feel Steve move his hips to make him go in deeper, but he backed up making Steve whimper more. "Calm down" Tony said touching Steve's neck.

"How can I calm down, I want you to move, yet you don't move at all." Steve said touching Tony's hand that was on his neck.

"Because I don't want you to cum right away I want us to feel good" Tony smirked slowly pushing his dick in Steve.

"Ah, so...slow..." Steve moaned as he felt himself getting slowly stretched by Tony's dick as he pushed himself inside of him.

"You like it when I go slow, don't you?" Tony said pushing his whole length inside of Steve.

"Not..really, but it does feel good" Steve looked up at Tony.

"That's good to hear" Tony grabbed both of Steve's hand and held them beside his head as he started thrusting.

Steve held onto Tony's hands. He bit his lips, so he wouldn't cry out."Tony...you're to..too deep inside me...hurts" Steve whimpered/panted as Tony kept thrusting into him without stopping.

"Hah..sorry, but I can't stop, it feels really good inside of you, you're still tight" Tony let go of Steve's hands and put Steve's legs on his shoulder. He thrusted into Steve hitting that special spot inside, making Steve cry out in pleasure.

Steve could feel more and more pleasure with each thrust Tony made. "Ah...Tony..more...go faster" Steve panted and tightly clenched the bed sheets.

"I thought you had said that it hurt you." Tony smirked and stopped moving teasing Steve.

"Shut up, maybe it hurt in the beginning, but not anymore, so please...please start moving again, I want to feel you more" Steve said grabbing his erection and started to move his hand pleasuring himself.

Tony didn't need to hear that twice as he started thrusting and speed up the pace, he could feel Steve tighten up around his erection.

"Nnng..so...good" Steve panted as he kept moving his hand up and down his dick. Tony kept thrusting into him hard, he could feel Tony reach deep into him, making him feel better and better.

"Shit, I'm about to cum" Tony said pushing Steve's legs up to his chest and thrusted into Steve a few more times until he came.

"Ah! So...hot" Steve moaned as he felt Tony's cum go inside of him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cum inside of you" Tony said taking his dick out of Steve's entrance.

"It's fine, it felt good" Steve hugged Tony and then kissed him. "So, you do promise not to have sex with anybody else, right?" Steve said as he hugged Tony tighter.

"Yeah, I promise. I won't have sex with anybody, but you" Tony hugged Steve back."But, didn't I already promise you that, why'd you make me do it again."

"Oh, I just wanted the person who is spying on us to hear you" Steve smiled putting his forehead together with Tony's.

"The person who is spying on us?" Tony asked feeling nervous.

"Yeah, right Pepper?" Steve said moving his head to look behind Tony.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony didn't know what to do and turned around to look at Pepper. She was standing in the doorway looking at both him and Steve in a bit of a shock.

"Hello, Pepper" Tony said not knowing what else to say, Pepper didn't answer and looked down at Steve who still had Tony in between his legs.

"Hello? Really, is that all you can say?" Pepper exclaimed and then glared slightly at Steve. "Could you at least move away from in between his legs" She said he face red with anger and embarrassment.

"I don't think that is a good idea" Tony said as he went on his knees in front of Steve to cover him. "Pepper could you go outside so this guy can change"

"Why should I, I don't see any reason on why I should" Pepper said with a face full of anger.

"Fine, if you don't want to go outside you can stay, it doesn't really bother me, are you fine with her staying here?" Tony asked Steve. Steve nodded, then Tony moved to the side of the bed cleaned himself of.

"Pepper, he wanted you to go outside because he couldn't hold back from cumming and came inside of me, look it's already leaking our" Steve said as he spread his legs and slightly opening his entrance.

Pepper didn't say anything and looked away. "I don't really care what he did to you, but he and me are gonna have to talk" Pepper said as she glared at Tony,

"Come on don't get mad at him, the one who started it was me, not him" Steve said as he smiled at Pepper.

"That doesn't change the fact that he went along with it" Pepper said as she walked closer to the bed. "But what bother me is not that he had sex with another person, because he always does that even if he is with me, the thing that does is that he had sex with you" She said as he pointed at Steve.

"Well, I'm not with you anymore" Tony said getting up, walking up to Pepper. "I promised him that I wouldn't sleep with anyone else, that includes you"

"I don't believe your promise" Pepper said as she looked up at Tony. "You never keep them"

"Yeah, well, I'll keep the promise that I made to him" Tony said as he looked at Steve.

"Why would you keep a promise to him, he's a guy, and not your partner, he's just someone you slept with"

"We started going out yesterday so, I broke up with you yesterday, and I would keep the promise to him because I love him"  
Pepper didn't have any words to say back, Steve didn't either.

"You say you love him when you only met him a few days ago, you've known me longer and don't love me as much" Pepper said as she started to tear up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but, I really love him, I can't explain why, I just love him" Tony said walking up to Pepper.

"Fine, whatever do what you want with him, I don't care anymore" Pepper said as she looked up at Tony. "Just let me tell you that I'm still going to work here and I'll probably see everything you guys do. Well I'll leave, oh and good luck Steve" Pepper said as she walked out of the room smiling at him.

"Why did she say good luck to you?" Tony asked Steve looking at him with a confused expression.

"Because she was the one who told me to well you know what happened yesterday, that was her idea, but I swear I didn't want to do anything bad" Steve said as he looked down ashamed.

"You didn't do anything bad, you just wanted to be with me right?" Tony asked hugging Steve. "But she was way to mean to you when she came up here"

"I know but, it didn't really affect me because, she told me she was going to do that in order to make you say what you actually feel, and it worked because you said you loved me" Steve hugged Tony and kissed him.

"Yeah, I guess, her acting was really good, getting all red with anger" Tony said as he pulled Steve up.

"She wasn't mad, she was just enjoying what she was seeing, her nose even bled once, she just took advantage of that, I guess, but that doesn't matter at least now I have you all to myself" Steve pulled Tony down with him on the bed. "I'm happy"

"Yeah, me too" Tony said as he kissed Steve.

* * *

Yeah that's it...sorry suckish ending but as you can see not very good at ending any of my stories

Please Review...


End file.
